Happy Ending Indeed
by Kei Arisugawa
Summary: After the battle with Vegnagun, Ormi and Logos return to Guadosalam. Ormi has no problems leaving the battle behind him, but Logos is having trouble. YAOI Ormi x Logos, a little Leblanc x Nooj (R&R please!)


Happy Ending Indeed  
  
Hey hey. Lotsa crazy pairings going on in FFX-2(to odd pairing authors: YOU ROCK!). Well... I never see this pairing. Logos is hot and Ormi is like a big, gruff teddy bear! There are probably some up, I just haven't found them yet.  
  
Disclaimer: X-2, characters, places, etc. aren't mine... only the splash of yaoi is mine.  
  
Warning: YAOI! That means two men getting intimate. You no like, don't flame. You like, review! You grossed out by the thought of Ormi nakked... um... sorry?  
  
Pairing: Ormi x Logos

Time: After the battle with Shuyin and Vegnagun.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Footsteps, both from boots and heels, made a constant 'thud's or 'click's on the illuminated stone floors of the underground city of Guadosalam. Sphere hunters, clad in pink and green, ran around like chickens with their heads cut off, attracting strange looks from the city's native inhabitants.  
  
Guadosalam was bustling with the activity of Leblanc Syndicate members. They were running this way and that in front of the Leblanc Chateau. A majority of them cowards, but all overjoyed at the news of their leaders return from the great battle.  
  
The particularly loud, sharp 'click' of heels echoed through the city, followed by a flash of a white and pink outfit that could catch a blind man's attention. All the bustling around the chateau stopped as the syndicate members looked toward the entrance to Guadosalam, eagerly awaiting the return of their leader.  
  
Weary, battle-worn, but still charmingly arrogant, Leblanc stopped and stood before them all, one hand on her hip and her favorite fan in the other. Her eyes surveyed all before her... her loyal minions, Guados and a few Hypellos standing around her chateau. All of them with eyes on her.  
  
Trudging a few feet behind her, Ormi and Logos followed their beloved leader, even if they looked ready to fall on their faces. Their faces lighted up considerably at the sight of the Chateau, Ormi even started tearing. No words could express the relief they felt at the sight of the Chateau Leblanc.  
  
Leblanc let her eyes sweep over the crowd in front of her once more.  
  
"We're you waiting for me, loves? I'm touched." she said, in her usual confident tone.  
  
The cheers of her Goons were almost deafening.

--------------

The Chateau was unchanged on the inside, thanks to the members of the syndicate who stayed behind and, somehow, managed to keep the Guados from moving their new leader in. Leblanc noted that along with the cleanliness before turning her attention to her subordinates.  
  
"Boys."  
  
The two men stumbled forward, responding to their leaders sharp call. Ormi had to limp to make it.  
  
"Yes boss?" they asked in tired unison. Leblanc quickly spun to face them, leaning on one leg and waving her fan in her hand.  
  
"We have just experienced a life threatening ordeal and survived." she stated, matter-a-factly. "This calls for some serious rest and relaxation. I'm going to my room. No one is to disturb me." Leblanc paused a moment before adding, "You two can go relax too. So get rested up! I won't have my subordinates being sloppy in action when we get back to work!"  
  
"Yes boss..." Logos and Ormi said, slightly cowering at the stern tone she finished on. With a curt nod, Leblanc headed up the stairs and disappeared into the upstairs corridor.  
  
"I suppose she'll be wantin' a message?" Ormi stated more then asked. Logos nodded and motioned at one of the female goons over. He spoke quietly to her for a moment and watched as the Ms. Goon followed Leblanc's path up the stair.  
  
"Taken care of." Logos said, breathless, sounding tired. Ormi playfully nudged his side.  
  
"Well, we'd better take our time off while we can get it! After all we did, we deserve it!" he said, letting out a hearty chuckle and strolling, despite the fact he was weakened, toward the dining room. Logos stood still for a moment, watching Ormi's back before following, jogging a little to catch up with his shorter companion.  
  
Ormi, pushed open the large heart-shape double doors that hid the lower levels of the chateau, as well as his and Sanno's rooms.  
  
"You comin'?" he called behind him, just as Logos caught up. The taller man did not reply.

----------

Together, they trudged(technically only Logos did since Ormi was limping) down the large stairs that led lower into the mansion. The silence was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Ormi coughed, feeling awkward at his companion's lack of something sophisticated to say. After all, they had just survived Vegnagun.  
  
"Uh... hey." Ormi stopped walking.  
  
Logos went a few paced ahead before stopping. "What?"  
  
"You're bein' a little strange taday." Ormi observed, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "I'd think ya'd be happy. We helped defeat that huge thing, survived the Farplane and lived ta tell about it!"  
  
Logos stood a moment, as if pondering what Ormi had said. "If I am being strange, I have every right to be." He then continued walking toward his room, leaving Ormi standing, stunned, in the hallway.  
  
"Huh?!" Ormi exclaimed, and ran after his companion, his exhaustion forgotten. "Hey!"  
  
Ormi didn't get far before he came before Logos' door as it closed in his face. The lock on the door made a soft click.  
  
"You gotta be kiddin' me...Hey!" Ormi yelled, banging the poor door with his fist. "Logos! Open up!"  
  
No reply came and Ormi shrugged. "Fine. Have it your way."  
  
Fishing into his pocket, Ormi pulled out a small lock pick. 'Some skills were invaluable', or so Logos had told him when Ormi learned how to pick locks years ago. Taking a glance at it, to make sure it wasn't bent out of shape from the battle with Vegnagun, he made short work of the lock on Logos' door and pushed it open.  
  
"Somehow, I am not surprised." Logos drawled from his bed. He way laying on his side, his arms wrapped around himself, as if he was pouting or trying to keep warm. Ormi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Somethin's wrong wit you and I just wanna know." Ormi said, strolling into the room. "Can't I care?"  
  
"Close the door behind you, please." the fighter turned and shut the door at Logos' request before walking over and sitting himself on the edge of the bed, his back to Logos.  
  
"Okay... spill." Ormi stated gruffly. "What's wit you?"  
  
Only Logos' breathing answered him. Ormi frowned, getting irritated with the guner's behavior.  
  
"Come on, Logos! We never keep secrets from each other. Stop bein' a pissy little drama queen tell me what's up."  
  
A noise liken to a growl came from Logos. "You are quite confident for a man who just barely managed to live through the day."  
  
"What?" There was something to Logos' words and bitter tone that meant something , but it just managed to escape Ormi. "What tha hell are ya talkin' about? I'm alive, you're alive. Da boss is alive. Happy ending fer us."  
  
"Can you admit to the least bit of fear while we were facing that abomination? Didn't it effect you in any way or are you that thick?" Logos asked, dryly. As usual, most of the question, as it was worded, flew right over Ormi's head, but he did manage to decipher a small tidbit.  
  
"You askin' if I was scared? 'Course I was. I never been that scared in my whole life. I thought we'd be killed or even worse. That thing scared the piss outta me."  
  
Logos said nothing. Ormi was silent for a moment, then added. "But ya know what? I was scared, but I was glad to be wit you and Boss and da rest of 'em. I mighta died a fright if I went head to head with that thing alone." He paused, chuckling in a lighthearted manner. "Well, now it's dead so wes don't need to worry about it no more!"  
  
A derisive snort came from behind Ormi. "Pinhead. We nearly lost our lives today. How can you can be flippant about it?"  
  
Ormi turned around, looking at Logos' back. The tall gunner's arms were wrapped tighter around himself and his back was rigid. "We you scared?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Logos spoke as if the sentence left a bad taste in his mouth. As much as it irked his pride, he had been afraid... deathly afraid. The knowledge of what that thing could have done still chilled him to the bone.  
  
Logos started as a large hand clamp gently on his shoulder, giving it an reassuring squeeze. He turned on his back and looked up at Ormi, who was smiling back down at him.  
  
"No need ta get all bent outta shape over somethin' that never happened, Logos. I wasn't gonna let you or da boss die back there, ya know dat." Ormi said, encouragingly, and won an amused smirk from Logos. Knowing how blatantly sincere the fighter was, Logos was touched by Ormi's consolation.  
  
"Of course." he drawled, relaxed. Ormi nodded.  
  
"Da world's just a better place wit us in it."  
  
"Hm..." Logos snorted, not bothering to actually laugh, and reached a up, cupping the back of Ormi's thick neck and pulling him closer. The awkward position nearly made Ormi fall off the bed. He twisted himself and managed to sit/lay next to Logos. The tall gunner leaned in close to Ormi, pressing their foreheads together.  
  
"I am still alive." he breathed, as if making sure it was a fact. "And so are you."  
  
"Logos?" Ormi asked, uneasy. Logos leaned in, silencing his companion with a kiss. Ormi was taken aback as Logos' tongue began playfully tickling his lips, coaxing them open. Recovering, Ormi opened his mouth obligingly, twining his tongue with Logos' and stroking the roof of the gunner's mouth tentatively since it had been awhile since they had done it. He reached behind the gunner and wrapped his arms around the slim waist, pulling Sanno closer to him. Logos' arms snaked around Ormi's larger torso and skillfully unfastened the small fighter's round shield from his back. It startled them out of the kiss as it fell, making a loud, ringing noise as it hit the floor.  
  
Ormi and Logos stared in the direction of the noise, then at each other. Reaching up, Logos pulled off his headpiece, freeing the silky raven ponytail underneath. After dropping the headpiece on the floor, with a less pronounced ring, his arm was back around Ormi, pulling the stockier man to lie on top of him.  
  
"Ormi." the gunner breathed, gazing up at the fighter. Ormi, recognizing the sultry look Logos was giving him, was hesitant.  
  
"You sure? We're supposed ta get all rested up." Ormi asked, thinking back to what Leblanc said. Logos' wanting gaze was replaced by a dark glare. Grabbing Ormi's collar, he pulled the fighter's face parallel to his own.  
  
"Stop being a boy scout, it makes me ill." Logos spoke sharply, his hands clinching tighter to Ormi's garments. "You may have put the whole incident behind you, but I have not!"  
  
Ormi knew he should respond in some way, but words failed him. "Logos...?"  
  
"Shut up and hear me out!" the tall gunner interrupted, angrily. Ormi did the wise thing and shut his mouth.  
  
"I could have lost you today. We came that close." Logos hissed passionately in Ormi's ear, "So dear I love you that with you, all deaths I could endure. Without you, live no life." he pulled away from Ormi's ear, leaning close to the fighter's face.  
  
A blush painted Ormi's round cheeks as Logos' lips brushed gently against his own. Most of that went over his head but, looking into Logos' eyes, he got the gist of it.  
  
"Um...my heart is ever at yer service?" Ormi attempted, feeling a little embarrassed quoting something he wasn't even sure was the right thing. It sounded appropriate to him. Logos smirked, pleased.  
  
"Not bad, but it could used some work..."

------------------  
  
"So the Leblanc wants us to put these in storage?"  
  
A two Goons strolled down the hallway on the lower level, one carrying a large box full of multicolored spheres.  
  
"Yeah, she wanted to put away the useless ones, just incase some buyer is interested." The Goon with the box stopped, confused.  
  
"But why would a buyer be interested in useless spheres?" he asked. The other shrugged.  
  
"Beats me. One man's trash is another man's treasure, I guess."  
  
Accepting that answer, they continued to the storage room, which was a hop- skip-and-a-jump from Ormi's room. The first Good set the box on a shelf. Turning around he noticed his friend missing.  
  
"Huh? Where'd ya go?"  
  
"I'm right here." Came the reply. The Goon went out and spotted the other standing in front of Ormi's room.  
  
"See anything interesting?" the Goon asked, walking over and taking a peek in. The room was empty. "Where's Ormi?"  
  
"Dunno. Maybe he crashed in the bar outside or something."  
  
"Eh. Whatever." Both Goons shrugged and headed for the exit. On the way, faint noises caught their attention... coming from Logos' room. It unnerved both of them.  
  
"Di-did you hear that?" the first goon asked, his knees knocking.  
  
"Yeah... sounded like a groan..." his friend was cautious, but not completely loosing his composure.  
  
"M...m..maybe it's a ghost!"  
  
The second Goon scoffed. "Ghost? What are you, some kind of moron? Ghosts don't exist."  
  
"Ahh... Ahhhh!"  
  
Both Goons nearly soiled themselves as a loud, strained moan interrupted their argument. That was all the convincing they needed to get the boss as they tore down the hall, screaming in unison.  
  
"GHOSTS!"

---------------------

A few minutes later, a very perturbed Leblanc stormed down the hallway, two fan-beaten Goons following meekly behind her. Needless to say, she wasn't very thrilled that her massage was interrupted by two freaked out Goons screaming about ghosts.  
  
"Alright, where are these supposed 'ghosts'?" she barked impatiently. The first Goon, who had been freaked out initially by the prospect of ghosts in the chateau, pointed at the door to Logos' room.  
  
"T-t-there." he stuttered. Leblanc looked at the door and waited, listening for the loud creaks and groans the two Goons claimed to have heard.  
  
Soft murmurs and creaks came from inside the room, but other then that, nothing particularly nerve-shattering.  
  
"Where's the scary groans and noises, boys? Sounds more like the house is setting." Leblanc said snidely, waving her fan. The two Goons both launched into simultaneous hemming and hawing of excuses.  
  
"It's his fault, boss!"  
  
"There was a ghost in here! We heard it!"  
  
"I didn't believe it was a ghost at first!"  
  
"It's that crazy Guado maester! He's come back to haunt this place!" With that, the first Goon crouched on the floor, covering his head and shaking like a leaf. Leblanc rolled her eyes.  
  
"Quiet! I have better things to do then to listen to you two whining. You're worse then Logos and Ormi!" On that note, she strode up to the door and pushed it open a crack with her fan, taking a peek inside to make sure no Ghost fiends followed her back from the Farplane. While she found no fiends, what she did see made her eyes widen.  
  
Ormi was on the bed, with his back to the door, gyrating his hips against Logos, whose legs were wrapped securely around Ormi's thick waist. His head was thrashing his head around on the pillow, his dark hair spread out messily as the gunner bit the back of his hand to keep quiet. Small muffled noises mixed with heavy panting as Logos pulled his hand from his mouth and wrapped his arms around Ormi, pulling the fighter down for a kiss.  
  
At this point, Leblanc figured she'd seen enough and pulled her fan away from the door, letting it slip back shut. The two Goons looked curiously at her.  
  
"Hm..." she mused, letting the scene run though her head again. "You'd think Ormi would lose a little weight doing that. How often do they do this?"  
  
Both Goons were completely lost to what Leblanc was talking to herself about.  
  
"Boss?" the second one asked. The first one was still on the floor, only he had stopped cowering.  
  
"Huh?" Leblanc snapped out of it and stared at the two Goons, then at Logos' door(getting a mental image of what was still going on in there) and back at the two Goons again. She shook her head and leaned casually on one leg, waving her fan excitedly. "What am I talking about? They've got the right idea!"  
  
Without another word, she started for the exit with an eager bounce in her steps and a gleam in her eyes... until she noticed the two completely confused Goons standing next to her. They needed orders or they would stand there all night.  
  
"You two! I'd leave these hallways alone for the next few hours if I were you, loves. And keep an eye on things here. I'm leaving." With that, she continued toward the dining room and, subsequently, the chateau's front door, not concerned that she just confused the two Goons even more.  
  
"B-boss!" The first Goon called after her, desperately. "What do you mean you're leaving? You just got back!"  
  
Leblanc turned around, a beaming smile on her face. "I know, but I need to go pay my Nooji-wooji a little visit."

.

--END

R/R appreciated!

Author's Notes: I dunno what Logos' head looks like under that hat-thing. Or Ormi's for that matter. I'm just gonna pretend that Logos has long silky black hair and that Ormi is as bald as a billiard ball. ;p ::gets Happy Bubble image in head:: 8D

Spot the Shakespeare! Logos likes quoting the Bard and Ormi's picking up a few lines. XD


End file.
